Erabor high
by EsternWolfChild
Summary: Bilbo has to leave home town an move to a completely new place and a new school. but he gets more then he bargains for when he meets Thorin Oakenshield. now he has to deal with fights,drama,dating and school work just your typical Highschool AU Thorin/Bilbo Dwalin/Ori
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo p.o.v

There was an infernal ringing that woke me up opening my eyes I turned off that blasted alarm. Why did I even set that thing? The last thing I wanted was to get up because then is have to go to school. I guess I might as well get up now putting on my glasses that had a thin frame. I got out of bed and Put on some dress pants and a white button up shirt that fit me lose and over so it a jumper. I walked down stairs to the kitchen were Gandalf was sitting with a newspaper in hand, wearing the same gray suite. "good morning Gandalf" I greeted him "what do you mean by that Bilbo? Do you wish me a good morning. Or do you mean that its a good morning whether I want or not, or do you feel good this particular morning, or that this is a morning to be good on." "the first one". he would always do this every morning it has been three years since Gandalf took me in due to my parents death. I ended up leaving the shire, my hometown, and moved here to middle earth. Gandalf home-schooled me for a bit, but when Gandalf got a job as a college professor, he thought it would be good for me to attend public school. I garbed some toast and sat down next to Gandalf.

"Are you ready for your first day of school, Bilbo?" He asked

"As ready as ill ever be"

"Try to not spend your time buried in your book talk to others"

"Ok i'll try"

I told him reluctantly why did I have to go and talk to other I was never even good at making friends in the shire, but at least there most of the kids were neighbors or family members so I had some friends. We left the house the whole ride I was so nervous I mean what if i'm not accepted and I don't make any friends or worse get bullied oh lord I hope I can make it thru this day.

Thorin p.o.v

From the front seat seat I could hear my two nephews fighting.

"Hey quit hogging the DS Kili"

"NO WAY! you had all day yesterday Fili it my turn now"

"But I need to beat the rainbow track"

"No im playing zelda"

"Owww hey quit it" Kili yelled

"Cough it up little brother"

I checked the rearview mirror and saw fili was giving kili a noggei.

"Hey quit it you two! I swear i'm going start charging Dis for this"

Pulling up to their middle school I turned to them

"Alright were here now get out i'm already late"

quickly Kili jumped out the car DS in hand soon fili went after him screaming

"KILI! Get back here"

I drove until i saw the familiar sign with the words erabor high school. parking my car as close as possible. Getting out and grabbing my equipment for football practice. I walked to the front were sure enough was Dwalin parking his motorcycle he took off helmet to revealing his Mohawk

"Thorin, hey what's got you so pissed this morning,well more then you usually are"

"Very funny, What do you think It was had to drop of my sister kids."

"Awww two little kids giving you trouble" he chuckled

"Kids more like gremlins. Hey is that a new tattoo?."

"Yup just got it this weekend, man you should've see Balin's face whene I got home"

"Hahaha bet he was furious what did you get a time out"

We Laughed and made our way inside the school were we meet up with the rest of the gang Bofur Nori and Gloin

"Took you both long enough" said Gloin "quit complaining besides were not the ones who show up late to practice"Dwalin commented "hey quit stealing my breakfast" Bofur said to Nori who was trying to take his poptart

"Well you all better show up because soon we are playing those bloody orcs" I said

"Thorins right if we don't beat those basterds we can kiss the finales goodbye" Dwalin agreed

"Please were gonna put those stupid trolls in their place" said Nori

"Ah this is going to be a grate year I can feel it"

"Yup and I think we may see a new face I heard a new kids transferring to our school" Bofur commented

"From were?" i asked

"Hobbiton"

We looked at each other confused we all knew that place is really far why was this kid coming here

"Well wherever he's from he better get how the neighborhood works"

"Please he'll be a fool if he doesn't"

"You think he'll be problem or maybe join us"

Oh Please whoever this kid is he's probably not going to be anything special "i doubt that he'll most likly just be neutral" I said. The bell rang an we all headed to first period

* * *

**okay so just to clarify ****these are everyone's age and the grade their in**

**sophomores:**

**Bilbo age 15**

**Thorin age 16**

**Ori age 15**

**Dwalin age 16**

**juniors:**

**Bofur age 17**

**Nori age 18**

**seniors:**

**Gloin **


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo p.o.v

I got out of the car Gandalf dropped off right in the front of the school then left. I looked up at the building known as Erebor high school it's so much bigger then my old school I gulped well I might as well get this over with and with that I entered the building. Around me were practically hundreds of students walking around I made my way to the counselors office, witch lucky for me was right by the school entrance so I didn't have to deal with the students yet. Inside was a woman with brown hair tied behind a bun sitting behind a desk who seem to be writing something

I cleared my throat "good morning i'm bilbo Baggins i'm-"

"The new student yes we've bin expecting you well let me go get your schedule for you"

She cut me off and went to one of the filing cabinet and get out sheets of paper

"Here is your schedule and your locker information and if you need assistance greeting around their should be a some maps of the school over their"she pointed at a small stack of papers

"Umm thank you very much goodbye then"

On my out I grabbed a map. Looking over my schedule my classes seemed to be

1 history

2 english

3 algebra II

4 study hall

Lunch

5 art

6 creative writing

7 biology

History ok I got out the map to find the room and my locker. Witch thankfully was not that far, walking into the crowded hallway was like an ocean It felt like I was going to get swept away by the people who kept shoving and pushing. When I finally got to my locker I let out a sigh of relief, thank god i'm out that was awful just awful. Opening my locker I placed a few text books I received and my back pack only taking a few note books with me and a book (I always carry a book around to read during spare time). Oh god I have to go thru the crowds again, I groaned, and moved towards the the large crowd again trying to get to first in this crowded school was like trying to fight against a current. The bell rang and I tried to get thru the crowd but no luck, I finally made it to the class opening the door I noticed most of the kids were already their and the teacher looked like he was about to start. Then he turned to face me "ah you must be mr. Baggins pleas take a seat in any of the vacant desks" he said. "Yes, sir" I nodded looking around finding an empty desk in the back near the window. I could feel everyone eyes on me as I walked towards my seat, was I really so odd, well thats goodbye to my hope of going thru this year unnoticed. I sat down and the teacher began our lesson, I was one of the very few paying attention The rest were on their phones or messing around. The lesson went by rather quickly then I headed to english witch I actually liked, I always enjoyed reading a writhing. Somehow I passed thru the crowded halls and got to class before the bell rang. I noticed their were very few students in class so I took a seat in the front. Putting down my stuff I accidentally dropped my book. I was about to pick it up until I saw someone else beat me to it. I looked up to see a boy my age with a bowl cut hair and wearing a sweeter vest and jeans. "hey _Eragon_ I love this story how far are you" he said giving me back and taking a seat net to me. "Actually i already finish it, but I never get tired of reading it I love fantasy books" I said. "I like that genera too, I'm Ori by the way, you must be the new kid" he said." is it that obvious" I said adjusting my glasses " well not a lot of people come here for the schools academics were best known for all our athletic groups this school is obsessed with these things".Ori's words worried me a bit i wasn't exactly very athletic "that kinda explains why a lot of the students are like mountains." we laugh a bit. "Oh, I'm Bilbo by the way" I told him "nice to meet you Bilbo" "you too Ori". The bell rang as kids came flooding into class later the teacher entered. My first day of school and i already made a new friend maybe this year won't be so bad.

thorin p.o.v

Me and Dwalin heeded to history witch was our first got there before the bell and sat down in our usual spot. "Hey, so I heard from some shrimp that the orcs are in town, rummer has it he invaded the arcade" Dwalin said. "Have they spotted Azog?" I asked. Their gang was one thing but if he's her then I have a score to settle. "Not that I've heard so far it seems he's just sending them to do his dirty work" Dwalin responded. "They're closing in on the school This isn't good" we have enough trouble trying to make it to states we don't need these basters giving us trouble. "If he's looking for a fight I'm not going to back out" he clenched his fist. I smirked "I wouldn't expect you too, but if it dose come down to it then Azog is mine" I growled. The last bell rang and the teacher got up from hid desk "alright lets begin this year we will be learning-" he was interrupted by the door opening. I turned to the door and i saw a boy who was probably the new kid. He had honey color curls, emerald green eyes, and was short he looked like a freshmen. He looked a bit nerdish with his glasses and jumper but it weird he was so small and vulnerable. He walked past us and sat down,and the teacher began the lesson. I only half payed attention to what he was saying, mostly I was just scribbling on my notebook. I sneaked a quick glance at the new kid who was taking notes, oh wow what a goody-goody. Wait why the hell am I staring I quickly turned my head and I could hear Dwalin snickering next to me. Shooting him a glare I turned back to my notebook. I needed to snap out of this I should be focusing on our next game this is the we will be facing the dragons and beat them. The lesson seemed to drag on for ages before the bell finally ringed. Rushing out of class and into the hall "so what did you think of the new kid" Dwalin asked. "like I said before he's just some random kid who'll most likely stay out of it. The nerd wold be lucky if he even lasted a week he's nothing special" I said. "Could have fooled me with the way you were staring at him" he commented. "shut up, I wasn't staring" I shoved him.

* * *

** ok so hope you all like this story so far please comment. thou this story is going to be mostly about**

**Bilbo/Thorin im gunna throw in some Ori/Dwalin just because their adorable **


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo p.o.v

Most of the day went smoothly all my classes were exactly like in my old school and no one really noticed me so I was left in peace. Going down the hall to go to my next class. I was so occupied with reading I didn't notice were I was going until I collide with something. The impact made me fall backwards witch hurt "ow". Looking up I noticed I actually bumped into someone, he had long black hair pulled into a pony tail and he was glaring down at me he looked rather frightening. Standing up I collecting all my stuff

"Im very sorry I was distracted" I told him. He then yelled

"Watch were the hell you're going next time then!"

"Well I'm sorry Your highness I didn't relies your head needed so much space"

Then he growled and shoved me out of his way. I cant believe him how incredibly rude I apologize didn't I what a brute Frustrated I made my way to my next class. Entering my study hall I noticed Ori was in this class as-well. He waved to me and I walked to the table and sat down."What a coincidence that we have this period together too" He said happily. "I know I'm glad at least I won't be bored here"I told him.

"So bilbo, hows your day going so far?" He asked

"well, for the most part fine well except I accidentally ran into someone in the hall and even wene I apologized he acted extremely ill-mannered." I sighed

"oh my seems like you had a rough time, thou can't say I'm surprised some of the students here aren't exactly friendly" Ori stated

"By the looks of him he seemed like a delinquent. His had long black hair, stubble, wore a gray shirt and baggy jeanes" I described him then i looked at Ori who was stared at me with wide-eyed

"did he by chance have a silver ring with a blue stone and a glare that could kill?"

"um….yes…actually he did how did you know?" I asked him worried how could he have known that

"That was no delinquent Bilbo far from it hat was Thorin Oakenshield star football and most popular student in Erebor"

"Oh god I think i just eliminated all chance of a social life"

" I seriously doubt that unless you did something like insult him" Ori chuckled and he turned to me and I gave him an akword smile "you didn't" I nodded

"good thing i really wasn't looking for much of a social life, god I hope i can still have a peaceful life."

"Im sure you'll be fine even if you did piss off the king of the school" He said

"king, last time i checked we lived in a democracy"

"well you know how i said this schools obsessed with all things athletic and tough well theirs actually a reson for that" he said "their is?" i asked "yha would you like to here it?" he asked "sure why not"

"Well when the school was first established this town was known for it mines that held all sorts minerals and gemstones. Everyone worked as either miners or forgers selling and trading object fashioned from all the material. Inevitably the school and the students focused more on physical fitness rather then became the heart of this town they enjoyed it to no end and the best player at the time was Thorins Grandfather Thrór. He won the state championship for the town then once he left the school He opened his business. His son help keep the school title for beast football team in the state and when he graduated He turned the families small business into the biggest company in Erabor. And so the Oakenshield family became very famous each generation having helped won champions and then Owning the business that was passed down from generations, They were practically royalty. But One day the championship was stolen by a rival school named the dragons because they obtained a new star players a freshmen named Smaug. and so started the tradition of the students from that school, we call them orcs, would come fight and try to hurt some of the players. Soon The whole School became Obsessed with reclaiming the championship so when Thorin joined the team they all had so much hope that the son of Thrain will reclaim the championship."

"thats quite a story i can't believe this whole town is hooked on one sport " i stated

"yah well, old habits die hard I guess" Ori said suddenly the bell rang making us both jump.

thorin p.o.v

I putting all my stuff from my locker Bofur was next to me rabbeting on about some wood shop project.

"So anyway were probably not going to see Nori at practice I herd he got detentions" Bofur said

"what You've got to be kidding, for what!" i yelled slamming my locker door

"something about steeling the answers to Tomorrows biology test" He Said as we made our way to PE

"Dammit we have game in three weeks and well be facing The Dragons soon. We need to train as much as possible if we want to beat them honestly doesn't he get that do, i need to drag him to practice-" suddenly I felt someone bump into me in the middle of my rant. Looking down I noticed the new kid on the ground rubbing his head. He Looking up at me with those beautiful green eyes then he stood up and apologized. What am I thinking he's a guy, why is he making me think of him like this. I told him to watch were the he's going, well it came out more as a yell I. then I saw him frown and say "Well I'm sorry Your highness I didn't relies your head needed so much space." Who the hell dose he think he is talking back to me. Next to me Bofur was attempting to hide his laughter. You know what forget it I don't have time to deal with this right now I shoved pass him and Bofur fallowed. He let out a loud Laughter

"Talk about a feisty one, your majesty" he said in between laughs.

"Shut it Bofur"

"aw what happened your highness is your crown to tight."

"I mean it!"

"Sorry we went to the crown shop but they didn't have extra large for your head" He said.

Thats it, I threw a punch but he dogged and ran away and I ran after him.

* * *

** Oh Bilbo the sass master strikes again XD LoL anyway hope you like this chapter more will be posted as soon as i can, thanx. **


End file.
